


Can't Just Walk Away

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shouldn’t be in love with you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Just Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cupping_Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/gifts).



"I shouldn't be in love with you!" Jessie hissed out softly as she stood on the back porch with Rick. It was New Years Eve and both she and her husband as well as their sons had been invited to the Grimes' annual New Years Eve party and what kind of neighbors would they be if they turned it down?

Jessie had wanted too though, mainly because she hadn't wanted to be in a crowded space with the man she was having an affair with. Afraid that if they were under the watchful eyes of their spouses that one or the other would find out. See they way they eyed each other and just know.

Luckily so far that hadn't happened and somehow Rick had even been able to spirit her off outside for alone time, to talk..though she knew they'd be chancing it if they shared a kiss.

"But you are," Rick stated so sure because of course he knew she was in love with him. "You are in love with me Jessie."

Jessie nodded her head as her eyes glanced down at the gold wedding band on her hand and her thoughts went to Pete. A man who she wasn't even sure when she had fallen out of love with him but she had. She had fallen out of love with him and into the arms and bed of her neighbor, a man who she had turned too after one too many meetings at a book club at the local library.

"I am in love with you Rick Grimes," Jessie stated as she turned to look at him, her eyes locking with his blue ones. "I'm not sure you're in love with me though," she said feeling herself getting lost in the blue of his eyes but she had to hold herself together. "I see the way you look at your wife. Doesn't seem like any spark is gone."

Rick laughed at that and to Jessie's ears it sounded bitter. "It is but...but she's pregnant," he revealed and Jessie felt like she had been kicked in the stomach or slapped real hard across the face. "Didn't think we'd ever have another kid after Carl and here he is almost twelve and we're having another baby and I just..when she's pregnant and dependent on me it's hard not to feel something. Kind of reminds me of how it used to be, though it will never be that again."

"Maybe we should.." Jessie started only to get stopped by Rick.

"I don't want too," Rick told her as if he knew what she was going to say. "I'm not sure I can just walk away from you regardless of how things are with Lori now."

Falling silent at that, Jessie wanted to argue with him. Wanted to tell him that they had too because he had a new baby on the way and he should try to make his marriage work again without her in the picture but she didn't. She couldn't because in the end she wasn't sure she could just walk away from him either.

Hearing a countdown begin inside Jessie took a deep breath and leaned over to leave a kiss on Rick's cheek. "Happy New Year, Rick," she whispered before heading inside so that she could give a proper kiss to her husband and wish she was kissing Rick instead.


End file.
